At Last
by Fictionlover1194
Summary: It's been five years since Sarah ran the Labyrinth and she's lost her fiery spirit. She goes to a party and her boyfriend decides to take some liberties. Sarah makes a wish again. Will Jareth hear her? Warning abuse bordering on rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Labyrinth fic, so sorry if it comes out a little weird. I don't own Labyrinth. I just play with its characters.**

Sarah's POV:

I can't believe I let Mark talk me into going to a party. I'm not the partying type. I'm the sit in my dorm and read type. I feel like a real push over right now. Twenty years old and I can't even stand up to my boyfriend. Right now I'm just sitting on a couch in the corner, hoping that we can leave soon.

What happened to me? I used to be strong willed, have a spine. I almost laughed at myself. I know what happened, I started college. The whole thing was so big, so intimidating that I just crawled into a shell. I became shy, timid. I really only had a couple of friends, and they were my roommates.

"Hey Sarah!" I looked up to see my friend Samantha. She was the most outgoing of our group. She sat down next to me. "What are you doing here? You never come to parties." She gave me a questioning look.

"Mark convinced me to come." I replied.

She sighed. "Doesn't he know you don't like these things?"

"Apparently not." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Why didn't you tell him no?"

"He made puppy eyes at me. He looked like a child who lost his favourite toy."

"You really need to learn to stand up for yourself." She commented.

"I know." I responded. I did know, but I needed a push first. Something to make me want to be that way. My mind wandered to Jareth. I missed him so much. When he made that offer back then, there was no way I could take it. I needed to save Toby that was all I could think about. That and the fact that I really didn't understand what he was offering me. How could I? I was fifteen. I never forgot though, and over time I came to realize that I had fallen for Jareth. He was right when he said he only did as I asked. He was also the only man I think could understand me. Dating Mark was simply a distraction.

"Don't you find it a little stuffy in here with all these people?" Samantha asked. "I'm going out to get some air. You want to join me?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

I got up and followed her outside. The air was nice and crisp and the sky was clear. Then I noticed the flutter of wings out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw an owl perched on a lamppost. My heart warmed inside. I knew it couldn't be him, but it reminded me of him. I smiled.

"Sarah!" I turned to see Mark standing in the doorway. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"What for?" I asked.

"Can we go inside and talk?" He asked.

"Sure."

I took the hand he offered me and followed him inside the house. I thought we might go into the living room, but he was leading me upstairs.

"Mark, where are we going?" I asked.

"One of the bedrooms, we'll have more privacy there."

That got me a little nervous. I think I knew what Mark wanted, but all we had done up to this point was some light making out. He pulled me into a room and shut the door.

"Mark, can we talk about this?"

"No more talking." He came up to me and started to kiss me.

At first it was nice and slow, but it quickly became rough and hard. I tried to pull away, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He bit my lower lip and when I whimpered, he shoved his tongue inside my mouth. I tried hitting him with my fists, but he grabbed them, pinning them next to my head as he shoved me back against a wall. He spread my legs with his knee, pressing his very obvious erection into my stomach. He finally pulled away for air.

I was close to tears. "Mark, please stop. You're hurting me."

He didn't respond. He held both of my wrists with one hand and held them over my head. He was gripping them so tightly; I knew they would be bruised in the morning. His other hand reached down to the hem of my shirt, sliding under it until he reached my breasts. He gave one a hard squeeze and I gave a small cry of pain.

Someone knocked at the door. When he turned to tell them to get lost I took my opportunity. I kneed him in the balls and made a run for it. I raced out of that house as fast as I could. My heart was racing, but I just kept going. I finally made it to a park and collapsed under a tall tree and started to cry.

I couldn't believe how close I had come to being raped, because I knew if he'd been able to go any farther, he would have. I crumpled up into a little ball and started to shake. All I could think of was how much I wanted to get away from this place, these people. I never really felt like I belonged here, and I missed my friends. I gave another sob.

I didn't know if it would work, but I had to try. It was my only hope. "I wish that the Goblin King was here right now." I whispered to myself, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Sarah." That voice. I opened my eyes to see the Goblin King kneeling in front of me.

"Jareth, take me away." I said.

He smiled, pulling me up and into his arms. I never felt more safe than I did in that moment.

"Of course Precious."

I felt a slight tingling sensation and the next thing I knew, we were standing in the throne room of his palace. I was home.

 **A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm making this a two shot. Hope you like it. I still don't own Labyrinth.**

Sarah's POV:

Jareth was still holding me in his arms and I couldn't believe my eyes. We were actually standing in his throne room. I know I wished for him to come, but some small part of me wasn't sure if he actually would. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as close as I could. I was still trembling, silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Sarah, no need to cry now." His voice was like a breath of fresh air that I had been longing for. He pulled away slightly to tilt my chin up to look at him.

"I didn't think you'd come." I whispered.

"Of course I came my Sarah. Why wouldn't I? You wished for me." He said, wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"I thought you hated me." I said, looking anywhere but his face.

"Sarah, I could never hate you."

"What?" I looked at him surprised, my eyes wide and hopeful. If he didn't hate me, maybe there was a chance for us still.

"After you left I was angry, for a time; but never at you. I was angry with myself. I let my emotions get the better of me." He sighed, holding my face in his hands, a sad smile graced his lips. "I put my emotions ahead of what you had come here to achieve. Getting your baby brother back. Forget the fact that you were only fifteen years old." He dropped his hands and took a few steps back, looking at me with the lost eyes of a child. "It wasn't right, what I did; saying those things to you. I should have known you wouldn't understand my offer. That saving your brother came first, no matter what I may have felt."

"You loved me." It was a statement, not a question. He never said it, but somehow I knew. Even after all the trouble I caused, and how ungrateful I was for what he had done.

He answered anyway. "Yes."

I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you too."

"Sarah, don't say things you don't mean." I could tell he was putting up defenses; he didn't want to get hurt. Well neither did I and I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I mean it Jareth! I've had five years to think about all of it. You were only doing as I asked, and I was ungrateful. Granted I didn't truly mean it; I was pretending. I never really thought that you would take Toby away, I was simply angry and frustrated that night." I sighed. "I know, what's said is said."

"Sarah-"

"Let me finish! I know now that you were doing as I asked, being quite kind to me, in the only way you knew how." I stepped closer to him. "Jareth, I fell in love with you too. Only at the time I was too young to really understand it; too young to know what it meant. I'm not anymore. I want you; have wanted you for years. I never really belonged in the Aboveground. I want to stay here with you. Please let me."

He didn't say anything, so I simply leaned forward and kissed him ever so gently. He pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. It was harsh, like Mark was. It was soft and full of sweet passion. We finally pulled away for air and I smiled at him.

"Jareth, make love to me."

Suddenly we were in his room. He slowly started undressing me, taking in every inch of my body. I had to turn my head and blush. No one had ever seen me this way before, completely bare and vulnerable.

"You are so beautiful Sarah." He breathed.

He undressed himself and pulled me towards the bed, laying me down on my back. He started by peppering kisses all over my face. Then he kissed along my jawline and started down my neck. He reached my pulse point and sucked on it. I let out a little gasp.

"Jareth."

"Sarah, my sweet Sarah." He moved his way down my body, exploring with his hands, leaving open-mouthed kisses wherever he could reach.

He moved to my breasts and took one nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, driving me crazy. His other hand reached over and massaged the other breast. My back arched up off the bed, letting out a moan of pleasure. My hands ran through his silky hair, encouraging him to continue. This felt absolutely amazing. I could feel a heat start to build up in my lower abdomen. He switched sides, giving attention to my other breast as well.

"Jareth more!" I was going to go crazy if he didn't touch me down there soon.

He looked up at me and smiled, moving down my body. He stuck his tongue out and licked my nub. I gasped. He flicked his tongue a few more times, watching my every reaction. Then he entered me with his tongue. I arched off the bed and let out a cry. That felt amazing and I wanted more, that heat building inside of me. He slid his tongue even deeper and rubbed my nub with his thumb.

Suddenly, this heat spread through my entire body, my limbs trembling as the feeling just washed over me. I was gasping for breath, looking down at Jareth with a smile of complete content. That was when I noticed that he wasn't finished yet. He was covering his fingers in my juices, and then slid one finger inside of me. It felt a little strange at first, but it also felt good. After giving my body a few minutes to adjust, he slid another finger in. he pumped them in and out slowly, preparing my body.

"Jareth, please." I was tired of his teasing.

He leaned up and kissed me softly. "This is going to hurt."

I nodded; I knew that.

He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with my entrance. He slowly pushed himself in. I cried out in pain, he stopped, kissing me slowly trying to distract me. When the pain subsided, I nodded that he could continue. He slowly slid back out and back in again. He started slowly; I could tell he was holding back for my sake.

"More." I said, lifting my hips to meet his thrust.

He started to pick up the pace; I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me. That feeling was building again, and soon I was coming again, shuddering around him. A few more thrusts and he was coming inside me.

When he finally slid out, I felt slightly empty inside. He rolled on to his back and pulled me to his side. I curled in to him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he was breathing.

"I love you Jareth."

"I love you too Sarah."

 **A/N: I leave it to you to decide what you want to happen next.**


End file.
